


Lose Yourself

by bugarungus



Series: Monsta X Bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild breath play, Monsta X Bingo, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: "The only way home is through the crowd, okay?" Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "It's the only way, babe. One block, one bus, then we're home. You can do it. Come on," Hyunwoo lowered his voice to a whisper, "be a good pup for Mister."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is for the 'Kinks' square for Monsta X Bingo.
> 
> This was not how this story was supposed to go at all. I clearly have no control over what I write anymore.
> 
> The title is from the Pentagon song "Lose Yourself" but it has nothing to do with the lyrics or the story. I just really like the song.

Hyunwoo heard the sound from two aisles away. It was a high pitched, keen, one he was intimately familiar with. He would recognize Changkyun's voice anywhere, but this sound especially. Changkyun's speaking voice, the smooth, low, rich tone that vibrated through Hyunwoo's ribs and reverberated inside his skull on normal days, was so distinctly different from this strained and painful noise that Hyunwoo's protective instincts kicked in immediately.

 

He swiftly made his way over to Changkyun, weaving through the people crowding the store until they were side by side. Changkyun had already pulled the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands, and the whining sounds were frequent but not as loud now that Hyunwoo was closer. Draping an arm over Changkyun's shoulder, he bent closer so the other shoppers around them wouldn't hear his words.

 

"Hey, babe. What's going on?" Changkyun whimpered and nudged Hyunwoo's shoulder with his nose. "I know you don't want to, but you need to talk. I can't understand otherwise."

 

"Too much." Hyunwoo knew that was probably all he was going to get for now. Maybe when they were somewhere less crowded, less stimulating, Changkyun would be able to explain, but it was all Hyunwoo needed right now anyway. He wrapped his fingers around Changkyun's wrist and began leading him toward the exit, but Changkyun tugged at him just when they were about to step out onto the sidewalk, whining just a little louder.

 

He turned back to Changkyun and lowered his face until they were eye to eye, cradling Changkyun's head in his hands in a way that blocked some of the noise from the store but left him able to hear Hyunwoo. "We're gonna get out of here. I'm taking you home, but you have to come with me. The only way home is through the crowd, okay?" Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "It's the only way, babe. One block, one bus, then we're home. You can do it. Come on," Hyunwoo lowered his voice to a whisper, "be a good pup for Mister."

 

Changkyun's entire demeanor changed at those words. His hunched shoulders dropped, his back straightened, his head bowed. Hyunwoo squeezed the back of his neck once and reached for his wrist again, guiding him out of the store and onto the sidewalk. He turned left, toward the bus stop, and Changkyun followed, stopping to stand beside Hyunwoo to wait for the bus. Hyunwoo probably didn't even need to hold onto him; it was more for Changkyun's comfort, but Changkyun could be unpredictable at times like this. Though he was more likely to curl in on himself, it wouldn't have surprised Hyunwoo if Changkyun ran right out into the road if he got spooked.

 

They held back when the bus arrived, letting the other passengers board first. Hyunwoo would feel better if he could get Changkyun to the back quickly so they could be alone, but he knew Changkyun would prefer not to have pushy strangers behind him. By the time they boarded there were only a few seats available, none together, so Hyunwoo chose to stand, holding onto the overhead strap with one hand while his other arm pulled Changkyun close to his chest.

 

Changkyun sniffed and nuzzled into Hyunwoo, burying his nose in Hyunwoo's jacket as Hyunwoo whispered praises into Changkyun's soft, onyx locks. He really was behaving well despite his obvious discomfort. Hyunwoo would have to reward him when they made it home.

 

Three stops later they were standing in front of their apartment building. Changkyun's posture had changed again. His anxious whining had stopped, and though he was still clinging to Hyunwoo, he was handling the walk to the elevator much better than he had the sidewalk outside the store.

 

"When we get inside, what do you need?" Changkyun looked up at Hyunwoo with wide eyes and shook his head, still refusing or maybe unable to speak. Hyunwoo resorted to yes or no questions. "Collar?" Changkyun nodded. "Ears?" Another nod. "Tail?" Changkyun tilted his head sideways before slowly bobbing his head. Hyunwoo decided the rest of his questions could wait for later.

 

As soon as they entered the apartment Changkyun kicked his shoes off and bounded away from Hyunwoo, scrambling toward the bedroom. Hyunwoo found him sitting on his knees on the bed, hands in his lap as he waited patiently. "Hey, pup." Hyunwoo smiled brightly at Changkyun as he ruffled his hair, and Changkyun leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

 

Kneeling next to the bed, Hyunwoo dug underneath to find the old, battered shoebox that held all of Changkyun's puppy gear. Hyunwoo had suggested upgrading to something more sturdy, but Changkyun wouldn't allow it. He'd been using the shoebox since he'd first discovered pet play, and for him, the box was as important as the accessories inside it.

 

Hyunwoo fingered a pair of silky, chestnut-colored clip-on ears before passing them up and choosing the black ones to match Changkyun's hair. He pulled out two plugs, each with a furry black tail on the end, one long and one short, and three different styles of collars. He arranged the items on the bed beside Changkyun before moving to stand in front of him.

 

"Look at me, pup." Changkyun silently lifted his head, and Hyunwoo gently brushed his fringe out of his eyes. Hyunwoo carefully clipped the puppy ears into Changkyun's hair and then held out the selection of collars, allowing Changkyun to choose even though he knew which one Changkyun wanted without asking. Sure enough, Changkyun's fingers grazed over the navy satin ribbon and past the narrow strap of brown leather. He nudged the heavy, studded, black leather collar with his knuckles and stretched his neck for Hyunwoo to fasten it. "Good boy," Hyunwoo praised him.

 

"Tail?" he asked again, and Changkyun instantly nodded, much more sure this time. Hyunwoo showed him the tails he'd picked out, and Changkyun yipped once at the shorter one. "You'll have to let me undress you for this," Hyunwoo reminded him. Changkyun unfolded his legs and dropped his feet to the floor.

 

Changkyun's head was lowered, his eyes focused somewhere on the ground between their feet, and the sleeves of his sweater were wrapped around his hands and tucked tightly into his fists, pulled low enough that only the tips of his fingers showed. Changkyun only stood a couple of inches shorter than him, but Hyunwoo always felt like he towered over Changkyun at times like this.

 

Hyunwoo knew Changkyun would only get upset if he tried to remove the sweater, so he began by working Changkyun's pants open to slide the tight, ripped jeans down. Changkyun lifted his feet one at a time to help Hyunwoo peel the fabric off of his legs. Hyunwoo slipped Changkyun's briefs off as well, and Changkyun turned to lean on the bed, bent at the waist with his chest pressed flat against the mattress.

 

Grabbing a small bottle of lube from the nightstand, Hyunwoo slicked up a couple of fingers and pressed one against Changkyun's rim, rubbing to spread the lube around . He let his finger push past the rim and added the second soon after. The plug was small so Changkyun didn't really need to be stretched, just a little slippery.

 

When Hyunwoo pushed the plug in, Changkyun keened and pressed back against Hyunwoo's hand, rotating his hips slightly to get it positioned properly and then wiggling them to make the tail swish against the back of his thighs. "Snuggles?" Hyunwoo asked, and Changkyun nodded, his cheek still resting against the bed. Hyunwoo snuck a finger under the collar and tugged gently, urging Changkyun to stand and follow him to the living room.

 

They settled on the couch, Changkyun lying on his side with his head in Hyunwoo's lap, and Hyunwoo absently stroked Changkyun's hair, occasionally grazing the slightly softer fur of the ears. Changkyun let out small huffs and whimpers, but mostly only when he was frustrated that Hyunwoo's hand strayed too far from his real ears or neglected the back of his neck.

 

"Babe?" Hyunwoo said when Changkyun was getting a bit too restless to snuggle any longer. Changkyun rolled over on his back, looking up at Hyunwoo with his head tilted sideways, and Hyunwoo thought it was fitting that the movement caused one of the ears to fold over on itself. "Hey there, pretty pup," he cooed, "want a treat?"

 

Changkyun scrambled to his knees and yipped loudly, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he panted and raised his cute little sweater paws like he was begging. "Sit." Changkyun sat back on his heels, still panting. "Stay." Hyunwoo pointed a finger right at Changkyun's nose before going to the kitchen to get a cookie out of the cabinet. He was tempted to make Changkyun balance it on his nose and wait for his command to eat it, but Changkyun had had a rough day. Instead, Hyunwoo held the cookie out in front of Changkyun and waited for him to take it.

 

Changkyun sniffed at the cookie, licked it once, and then carefully took it from Hyunwoo's fingers with his teeth, hopping down off the couch on his hands and knees to take his treat to the corner and eat it. "Good boy." Hyunwoo chuckled lightly, and Changkyun wiggled to make his tail wag behind him.

 

After his cookie was gone, Changkyun curled up in a spot of late afternoon sunlight streaming through the balcony window, and Hyunwoo smiled, thinking Changkyun looked much more relaxed. He wondered if the puppy would fall asleep there with his bare legs folded under him in a position that couldn't possibly be comfortable for his human body, but the sun shifted quickly and soon left Changkyun feeling cold. He returned to the couch, kneeling in front of Hyunwoo and nipping at his fingers to get his attention.

 

When Hyunwoo lifted his hand to scratch behind Changkyun's ears, he growled and snapped his teeth at the hand and then let out a loud bark and turned to crawl toward the bedroom, looking over his shoulder to see if Hyunwoo would follow. Hyunwoo closed the book he'd been reading and set it aside to join Changkyun. "Where are you taking me, huh?" he asked, and the question came out so soft, just like someone would speak to a real dog. Hyunwoo took his role as Changkyun's handler very seriously, but even he was sometimes surprised by how easily he fell into it.

 

He watched Changkyun clamber up onto the bed and spin in excited circles on his knees as he waited for Hyunwoo to reach him. "What do you want, hmm?" Hyunwoo straightened one of Changkyun's ears and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to cuddle with Mister?"

 

Changkyun huffed and whined and crawled into the middle of the bed, bending forward to bury his face in the pillow while pushing his tail back toward Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo ran a hand across Changkyun's lower back, stopping to caress one of his ass cheeks. Changkyun squirmed as Hyunwoo wrapped his fingers around the fuzzy tail and tugged gently on it. He gripped the base of the plug and twisted it, leaning toward Changkyun's ear to whisper, "Is this what you want, pup? You want Mister to play with you?"

 

The moan that left Changkyun's lips when Hyunwoo played with his tail was lower and distinctly more human than any sound he'd made in the past several hours, but it ended as another high puppy-like whimper. Hyunwoo climbed on the bed and arranged himself so he was draped over Changkyun's back, covering him completely as he pressed his face against Changkyun's neck and shoulder. "Tell me, pup," Hyunwoo prodded, trying to convince Changkyun to speak. "Tell Mister what you want."

 

Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled cry before forcing the words out. "You. Want Mister."

 

If it had been a better day, if Changkyun had wanted rather than needed some puppy time, Hyunwoo might have made him speak more, made him elaborate. He might have made crude comments or asked Changkyun if he wanted to be mounted and bred like a bitch, but today had not been a good day. Today had been necessary, a way of coping... with what, Hyunwoo still wasn't sure, but now was definitely not the time to be crude.

 

Now was the time for Hyunwoo to reward his puppy and give him what he asked for.

 

Changkyun sat up on his knees when Hyunwoo backed away, clearly about to protest, but Hyunwoo trailed his fingers across Changkyun's cheek to soothe him, promising that he was only going to undress. "Just relax. I'm right here." Changkyun fell forward onto the pillows with his head turned to watch Hyunwoo remove his clothes.

 

Hyunwoo stripped quickly, flexing his biceps a bit as he pulled his shirt over his head just because he knew Changkyun liked his arms. He grinned when he heard Changkyun groan, and when he looked over, Changkyun's mouth was hanging open. By the time Hyunwoo's boxers were joining his jeans in a pile on the floor, Changkyun was drooling, a wet spot forming on the pillow tucked under his cheek.

 

Returning to the bed, Hyunwoo began to remove Changkyun's tail, one hand rubbing gently at the small of Changkyun's back as the other slowly worked the plug out of the tight grip his muscles held on it. Changkyun released a long breath and moaned when the plug popped free of his rim. His hole clenched and fluttered, and Hyunwoo tried to fill it again before Changkyun missed the feeling too much. He easily slid two lube-slicked fingers in and spread them a bit to test how tight Changkyun was.

 

"Mister!" Changkyun cried out when Hyunwoo plunged his fingers deeper and twisted his wrist just so.

 

"Good?" Hyunwoo asked as he crooked his fingers and brushed the same spot again. Changkyun yelped and twitched as he nodded his head furiously. "Good. Good boy."

 

Changkyun growled and pressed his hips back when Hyunwoo removed his fingers, but it only took a moment to calm him, a hand caressing his thigh while the other spread a bit more lube on Hyunwoo's length and lined it up against Changkyun's rim. Hyunwoo meant to take it slow, to ease into Changkyun, but Changkyun took matters into his own... well, ass, canting his hips back until his cheeks made contact with Hyunwoo's pelvis.

 

Hyunwoo bit back a moan, watching his cock slide between Changkyun's cheeks and all the way into his tight heat. He twitched inside Changkyun as he waited for him to adjust, and Changkyun gave a weak whimper when it caused the crown of Hyunwoo's cock to brush against his prostate.

 

Two sharp barks were Changkyun's signal to Hyunwoo that he was ready, and Hyunwoo didn't waste any time. With a tight grip on Changkyun's hips, Hyunwoo rolled his own smoothly against Changkyun, sliding out and back in with a gentle rhythm. He leaned forward with his elbows on either side of Changkyun's body, nibbling at his neck and ears as he whispered praises. "So good, pup. You take Mister's cock so well. So tight for Mister. Good boy."

 

He could feel his orgasm approaching, a tightening in his gut that made his cock spasm whenever Changkyun let out a particularly delicious noise of pleasure, low moans and higher whining sounds and the occasional yelp when Hyunwoo angled his hips just right. "Mister is close, pup. Can you cum with me? Are you close enough?"

 

"C-collar," Changkyun stuttered, and Hyunwoo lifted himself off of Changkyun's back to reach for his collar. He slid one finger between Changkyun's skin and the smooth leather and pulled. Hyunwoo was careful not to pull too hard. The pressure on Changkyun's throat wasn't much. It wasn't enough to cut off his air supply, but it did make it more difficult to get a good, deep breath.

 

Hyunwoo knew it wasn't the lack of oxygen that would push Changkyun over the edge, but the flood of it when Hyunwoo released him and allowed him to inhale properly. Hyunwoo's rhythm faltered as Changkyun took rapid, shallow breaths, and he slid his finger out from under the collar, dropping his hand to wrap his fingers around Changkyun's cock. One more thrust and Hyunwoo buried himself inside Changkyun, filling his tight hole with cum as Changkyun spilled on the sheets beneath them.

 

Hyunwoo continued rocking against Changkyun until he felt the last wave of pleasure subside. He gently pulled Changkyun's limp body to one side of the bed, away from the mess they'd made and wrapped his limbs around Changkyun, clinging to his puppy.

 

"You were perfect, babe," Hyunwoo mumbled into Changkyun's sweaty hair. He'd lost one of the ears at some point, but Hyunwoo's nose still managed to find the other. He nuzzled against the soft fur and hugged Changkyun a little tighter.

 

"You're squishing me," Changkyun complained. Hyunwoo eased off a bit but smiled, pleased that Changkyun was speaking again. "I'm sorry about the store."

 

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

 

Changkyun sighed, and when he spoke his voice was thick, the same deep baritone Hyunwoo had fallen for the first time they had met. "It was just a bump. Someone bumped me and knocked me into the shelf and all those little glass figurines wobbled. Nothing fell or broke, but then I started thinking about how expensive it would be if they  _ had  _ and it wasn't my fault but you weren't beside me so no one was there to back me up if I was accused of breaking all the merchandise and yeah, maybe nothing happened this time but what if someone else bumped me and something  _ did  _ break." Changkyun was getting worked up again so Hyunwoo shushed him, kissing his neck and reminding him that everything was fine and it was all over now. "I just got overwhelmed and stuck inside my head. I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, babe. Really."

 

"Okay," Changkyun gave in. "'M sleepy."

  
"Get some rest then. We can clean up in the morning." Hyunwoo wasn't even sure Changkyun heard him. His soft, even breaths and quiet snores were already filling the room by the time Hyunwoo stopped talking. Hyunwoo removed the collar and the remaining clip from Changkyun's hair and tossed them to the other side of the bed before wrapping a protective arm around him and giving in to sleep himself.


End file.
